Guilty Concious
by Web Slinger Spidey
Summary: Set one year after the events of the prom, Carrie has been traveling from place to place. The question becomes how does one live with what she did? Maybe it's time for a trip home. Post 2013 movie.


Guilty Concious

Ok I decided to write the Carrie one-shot. I couldn't get the ideas out of my head so I figured I'd go ahead and write it. This story is set one year after the 2013 movie.

I do not own Carrie that belongs to Stephen King and all other parties behind that magnificent film.

The rain had only started a few minutes earlier, but it was already coming down heavily. Rain may be usually easily dealt with but, not necessarily for the individual who was walking through with a jacket over their head. The person had been walking for a couple of hours and was looking for a place to rest from the rain. The only place visible through the rain was a diner. It didn't take long to get to the small building. Once inside the person lowered the jacket from the top of their head to reveal a young, pale, beautiful, strawberry blonde girl, her hair obviously greasy from both the rain and a lack of washing for a few days. She put her coat up on the coat rack by the door and looked for an open seat where she could sit down. After a minute of looking she found an open table in the corner, which she welcomed.

After she had been seated for a few minutes, an elderly waitress came up to her and asked "What can I get you sweetie?"

The pale girl tries to avoid her gaze "Just a glass of water please."

"Are you sure?" The Elderly waitress, whose name tag read "Diane," asked in a worried tone.

"Yes…please, thank you."

The waitress nodded sadly and walked to the back. Once alone, the timid girl let out a held in breath. She sat there resting her head against her propped up arm, moving her fingers on her other hand in small motions over the table, the salt and pepper shakers moving around, floating slightly above the table causing the girl smile slightly. She heard footsteps approaching; she quickly dropped the objects she was levitating. She saw Diane coming back with the glass of water and a plate, she figured was for another customer. When Diane got to the young girl's table she sat down the glass as well as the plate. There was a grilled cheese sandwich, and French fries. She looked at the waitress with a concerned look "I'm sorry but I can't afford this," the girl said in an almost whisper.

Diane put her hand on the young girl's shoulder "Don't worry about it," smiling she said "just eat ok?"

"Okay," the pale girl whispered before picking up the sandwich and taking a small bite out of it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," The waitress just smiled "What are you doing out here on your own?" The girl just lowered her head and slouched her shoulders forward. Diane could easily read this girl as someone who had run away, judging by the way she was holding herself, she blamed herself for it.

"I…I…," she muttered

"What's your name sweetie?" Diane said lowering her head so she could get closer.

She raised her head enough to look the kind waitress in the eye "Carrie."

"Well Carrie," the waitress started "how about you eat this food, I'll come back and we can talk. We won't talk about anything you don't want to ok?"

Carrie lowered her head "Ok," not sure why she agreed. She could easily leave now.

"What is this crap?" a deep voice male voice said from across the room. Carrie turned her attention to the man. He appeared to be around 6' with short black hair, a leather jacket, a navy blue V-neck shirt with blue jeans and leather boots. "This food is awful."

Diane walked over to the man "Rick, there are plenty of places to eat, so either shut up or get out!"

Rick jumped up to his feet to look down the elderly woman "I think I'll get out when I'm good and ready," he replied in a trying to be intimidating tone.

Carrie watching from her seat, used her powers to push the man's chair back slightly, disguised as her placing her sandwich back on her plate. So when Rick went to sit back down he ended up falling into the floor. The telekinetic then, disguised by moving her glass to her lips, caused the man's drink, alcoholic Carrie suspected, to tip over and pour on the man's head. Carrie couldn't help but smile at the look on the man's face. Soon the whole diner started laughing. The man quickly jumped to his feet. "Oh you all think that's funny?!" The whole diner simply kept laughing at the Rick's expense.

Rick realized there was no way he could intimidate everyone into stop laughing, he barged out of the diner and got into his truck. When he started his truck and tried to move he noticed there was a problem. He got out and saw he had a flat tire "Damn it!"

Diane came out and saw Rick's flat tire, and couldn't help but chuckle. This guy always caused trouble whenever he was there, either he'd harass the younger waitresses or he'd just be obnoxious to the other customers. "Well Rick you better call the garage, the closest one is an hour away."

"Are you shitting me?!" Rick yelled throwing his arms out in the air.

The waitress crossed her arms "Nope, so you better hurry up and call." She heard him mutter something as he walked away, something along the lines of 'this is bullshit.' She walked back into the diner so she could talk to that poor Carrie girl, but when she got back inside the young girl was gone. She walked over to the table and saw a note on the table.

_Thank you Miss Diane,_

_I'm sorry I didn't stay for that talk but there's somewhere I need to go. I'll come by again when I'm done to see you._

_Carrie_

The waitress smiled "Good luck sweetie."

Carrie looked back at the Diner, which was a decent ways back, with a small smile. She started walking and saw a sign that read, Chamberlain 60 miles.

It was dark out and Sue Snell was visiting the cemetery again, as she did once a week. She wandered to the same places she always visited. She was there to visit Tommy Ross, her dead boyfriend also the father of her child, and Carrie White, the girl who she should have been nicer too and should have tried to befriend. She visited Tommy's grave first. She placed two flowers there, one from her and one from their daughter. She lightly ran her fingers across the top of the grave stone "I'm so sorry Tommy. I shouldn't have made you take Carrie to prom or maybe I should have gone with you guys… I don't know. "

She then started walking to her other destination, Carrie's grave. She could see the bright red graffiti on Carrie's grave from where she was.

_CARRIE WHITE BURNS IN HELL_

"If anybody deserves to burn in hell, it's not Carrie," Sue whispered as she placed the flower at the grave. She was about to walk away and head home. She figured it was best to leave as soon as she could she had to get back so her sitter could go home.

Carrie was watching Sue from a distance behind a tree; she couldn't face the girl who she nearly killed or her boyfriend that was killed just because he was standing near her. She waited for Sue to be gone before she walked over to hers and her mother's grave. She sat down on her knees, placed a flower on the grave and whispered "I miss you Mama, I love you…" She felt a familiar presence behind her "I thought you left," Carrie turned, remaining seated, to be face to face with Sue Snell.

"Carrie…you're alive…"

The telekinetic stood up "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I thought you were dead…I saw your house collapse on you," Sue said still in awe.

Carrie gave a small smile "I think if I was the one who collapsed the house, I could survive it," her smile faded "Believe me, I didn't want too," Her gaze drifted to the graffiti on grave stone "It looks like everyone else shares that thought."

Sue slowly came closer to her former classmate "Carrie, none of that was your fault."

The pale girl's gaze went back to the blonde "I hated them…I wanted to hurt them the way they hurt me…then I killed them…I'm no better than Chris."

The tall blonde put her arm on Carrie's hand "That's bull shit Carrie!" surprising the smaller girl "Chris hurt you and didn't even feel bad, and here you are still hating yourself a year later. You are a million times a better person than Chris could have ever hoped to have been," she took a deep breath "You may have done some horrible things last year but Carrie, you were a victim who was pushed to far…"

Carrie looked down. Sue took the opportunity to really look at Carrie. She was wearing some jeans that looked like they were recycled; her shirt looked like one of those sweaters she would wear at school, and she was wearing boots that looked a couple of sizes too big with fairly large jacket. "Carrie, would you come with me to my house?"

Carrie's head shot up "What?"

"I would like to keep talking, but I need to get home," She said nicely "so would you please come with me?"

"What about your parents?" the shorter girl almost muttered.

"Out of town for the weekend," She replied then joked, "I suspect it's to see if I can be responsible on my own."

Carrie couldn't help chuckle at Sue's joke, "Alright." It didn't take long for the pair to get back to Sue's car. The ride went a strangely comfortable silence. As the drive went on Carrie saw the destroyed gas station where she killed Chris and her boyfriend and not long after remains of the school. "Why hasn't the school fixed up the school?"

"Well…" Sue started "after what happened, Mr. Morton and Ms. Disjardin both resigned feeling like they failed you. So nobody was really pulling to get it fixed."

"Oh," Carrie whispered sadly. "Why didn't you try talking to Ms. Disjardin into not quitting? She could have tried to help someone else."

Sue took a deep breath "I tried; she said would rather commit suicide than teach again. You really meant a lot to her Carrie."

Soon enough they arrived at Sue's house. The pair got out of the car and walked to the door. Sue unlocked the door, placing her purse on a table and turned to see her babysitter, a fifteen year old red head, sitting in the living room holding her baby girl. "Hey Holly I'm back."

Holly turned her attention to Sue whispering "Oh hey, she's asleep."

Sue smiled before taking her baby from the sitter "Holly, you're the best," she whispered before turning to Carrie "Hey Carrie can you hand me my wallet out of my purse please?"

Carrie found the wallet in Sue's purse and quickly handed to her. The young mother adjusted so she could get the money to pay Holly while still holding her baby. Holly was waiting patiently for her pay, she looked at the strawberry blonde that Ms. Snell walked in with, and she couldn't shake the feeling she looked familiar "Hey do I know you?"

Carrie shifted her head to avoid the girl's gaze "No, I don't think so."

Sue had just gotten the money out of her wallet "She's an old friend of mine," she then handed the money to Holly "Thanks again, See you soon?"

Holly did a mock salute "You bet," before walking out the door "Bye!"

Carrie smiled "She's very nice."

Sue smiled back "You just met her."

Carrie lowered her head "I could read her mind."

The blonde became dumfounded "You can read minds too?"

"Yeah…"

"What's it like? To do the things that you can do?"

Carrie raised her hand, lifting some of the pillows from the living room and caused them to float and rotate around Sue, "It's kind of like I can feel everything but not in the same way I do with my hands, it's hard to explain really."

Sue gave a sympathetic look "Does it scare you?"

Carrie moved the pillows back to where they belonged in the living room "What happened at the prom was what happens when I give in to my anger, what happened with my Mama was what happened when I get too scared to control them and just let it go. So yes…I'm terrified."

"Carrie..."

"It's ok. It's my curse to live with," Carrie said trying to sound confidant but lacking.

Sue figured it was probably best that Carrie relaxed even for a little while "Why don't you go take a shower?" The smaller girl gave a confused look. "You look like you haven't had a chance to wash up in a while."

"Are you sure?"

Sue chuckled "Carrie, I'm letting you use my shower, not donating you my last kidney."

Carrie smiled "Alright…umm"

"Bathroom is down the hall to the right, Towels are under the sink and I'll bring you some clothes," Sue said the genuine smile not leaving her face.

The young telekinetic followed her friend's directions and found her way to the bathroom with no difficulty. She started the water to a comfortable temperature before stripping down and stepping into the running water. She realized, after standing under the water for a few minutes, how long it had been since she had gotten the chance to actually wash up. She simply stood in the path of the water, enjoying the feel of the warm water.

Sue came to the bathroom, with a tank top and pajama pants in hand. She knocked on the door to get Carrie's attention "Carrie? I've got some clothes for you."

"You can come in," Carrie said, she heard the door unlock. The tall blonde walked in, seeing Carrie with her head poked out of the shower. "Sue, those don't look like travel clothes…"

"No they're not," Sue shifted her weight a little "I was hoping you'd stay through for the night."

"Why would you want me here?"

"Why not?"

"Sue…I don't want to hurt you, or your baby," her voice shaking, pulling her head back into the shower.

"I trust you," the taller girl replied simply.

"It's something I..." the telekinetic started

"I trust you," Sue repeated cutting her off; her tone was caring, yet final.

Carrie couldn't help but smile "Okay."

After her shower was finished, and she was dressed in the clothes Sue had lent her, the blonde telekinetic walked into the living room to see her friend holding her baby and singing lightly. Carrie just stood there listening and watching, feeling a smile tug at her lips at the moment happening in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder…did mama ever sing to her like this when she was a baby? Or did she just preach to her? _'I guess at this point it doesn't matter.'_

Sue had just finished singing to her baby, and was getting up to go put her in her crib when she saw her house guest standing in the doorway to the living room "Oh hey. Are you alright?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Carrie said "I just didn't want to interrupt your time together."

The young mother couldn't help but smile and slightly cuddle her little girl in her arms. "Thanks," she kissed her daughter's head. She looked at her friend before asking "Do you want to hold her?"

Carrie paused before answering "Okay." She sat down comfortably before being handed the three month old baby. "Hi," she whispered to the child she was now holding. The baby then cuddled into Carrie's chest.

"Wow," Sue muttered.

"What?" Carrie asked starting to get nervous.

"She's normally doesn't trust people this quickly, even Holly it took a few weeks," Sue whispered.

The younger girl smiled at the young life that apparently trusted her. "What's her name?"

Sue seemed to blush "Carrie."

Carrie tiled her head a little in confusion looking at her friend "What?"

"No, her name, it's Carrie."

The telekinetic looked at the older girl wide eyed "You…named her after me?"

Sue caressed her baby's head "Carrie Hope Ross."

The older Carrie tilted her head again "Where did the middle name come from?"

"That was for both you and Tommy. I hoped you both would find peace…" she paused "I guess you're still looking."

Carrie smiled to herself, "Yeah…I guess I am," she took a deep breath before handing little Carrie back to her mother "I better get some sleep I have to get back on the move tomorrow."

"Ok," Sue said in a quiet tone "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_She had to be dreaming there was no other possible explanation. How else could she be watching herself from the outside? Of all the things to see, she had to see this. The night at the prom…the night she killed them all. She could see it all happening, right before her eyes. First she saw the blood dump, then the video, then Tommy dying. Carrie wanted to look away from this but something wouldn't let her. She saw the moment, when she let out her inner rage in the form of that wave of energy. She had to watch herself kill all of them with that angry smile on her face. She knew why that cursed smile was on her face, she didn't want to admit the reason, not to herself, not to anyone. Then she could feel herself being shaken "Carrie! Wake up!"_

Carrie shot up in shock using her powers to pull up whatever had its hands on her. "Carrie! Calm down, it's me Sue." Once Carrie saw that it was her friend, she calmed down and put her down.

"Sue what are you doing in here?" Carrie asked obviously still half asleep.

"Well," Sue started "for one you were screaming and second, you were starting to make the house shake."

The telekinetic lowered her head in shame, "Sue I am so sorry. I knew it was a mistake to stay here."She started to get up to get her stuff together so she could leave and not endanger her friend or her baby. That is until she felt a hand on her hand.

"Carrie, slow down."

"Sue! Stop trying to stop me!" Carrie practically screamed tears streaming down her face "I'm a monster. If you keep me here…you're risking everything just being around me."

Sue just wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, unsure of what else to do. She could feel Carrie just cried into her shoulder for a full five minutes and all she could do was hold her. "What scared you this much?" Sue whispered.

"N…nightmare."

The older girl finally understood why her friend was so shaken "It was that night wasn't it? The prom?" Carrie nodded into her friend's shoulder. "Carrie, I told you what happened that night wasn't your fault?"

"It's just…" Carrie started before she started trembling and pulled away.

"Take your time."

"When I killed them…" She stuttered "I liked it!" she started crying into her hands "I'm no better than Chris!"

"YOU'RE NOT MONSTER!" Sue yelled then took a deep breath "Carrie, Chris was a selfish bitch who hurt anyone who didn't give her what she wanted when she wanted it. Do you know how I know you're better than she was?" The telekinetic shook her head "Because you feel guilty."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you liked," Carrie shakily nodded her head "Do you feel guilty because you liked it?" Carrie once gain nodded. "That is why you're better than Chris," Sue then smiled at Carrie "and that's why you're not a monster."

Carrie started crying again but this time she had small smile on her face. Sue wrapped her arms around her in a reassuring hug. "Thank you," Carrie whispered "for everything."

"You're welcome. Now try and get some sleep."

"Alright," Carrie said getting back under the blanket. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sue whispered back before going back her room.

The next morning, after another shower, Carrie was about to get back into her traveling attire, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sue walked into the bedroom with stack of clothes in her hands. "Hey. I saw what you were wearing, but honestly they looked, well your jeans looked like you just stitched some a denim dress into a pair of pants."

Carrie felt an embarrassed smile come on to her face "I did."

"Oh," she chuckled "Well here are some of my old clothes that are good for traveling; ya know jeans, variety of shirts and so on."

Carrie took the clothes from her friend "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sue then exited the room.

Carrie looked through the clothes, trying to familiarize herself with them. She picked out a pair of jeans with a blue long sleeved shirt and put on her jacket that she had come with. She walked out, with the rest of the clothes in hand, to see Sue and little Carrie in the living room "Wow, you look really good."

Carrie chuckled, "Thank you…for everything…I mean."

Sue smiled "Carrie, I mean this in the nicest way. Stop thanking me." Carrie tilted her head in confusion. "I'm your friend so you don't have to thank me for everything."

"Ok," She said before Sue handed her a tan messenger bag.

"Keep the rest of the clothes," Sue said "There's a pocket full of quarters and few extra dollars with my cell number in the side pocket of the bag. Call me if you ever come by a pay phone. They do still have those, right?"

Carrie chuckled. "I've seen them around."

"Can I give you a ride anywhere?"

"No thanks. I like walking," Carrie said with a smile as she packed up the clothes into the bag.

"Ok…are you sure?" Sue asked in concern.

"Yeah," Carrie smiled as she walked for the door before turning back "Sue."

"What's up?"

"You can stop feeling guilty. I forgave you last year," Carrie said finally before walking out the door.

So what does everybody think? Thoughts? Comments? Snide comments? Let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
